Generally, a color television tube comprises a panel 1, funnel 11, electron gun 13 enclosed in the neck portion 12 of the funnel, and shadow mask mounted in the inside of the panel, as shown in FIG. 1.
The shadow mask 3 comprises the effective main portion with a plurality of slits or perforations for passing electron beams, and skirt portion formed almost perpendicularly to the periphery of the effective main portion. The skirt portion has a plurality of frames 4 welded thereto for supporting the shadow mask. Attached to the outside of the frames is a resilient support member 10 with an engaging hole 14 to mount the shadow mask 3 to face the inside of the panel 1. The resilient support member is caught by a panel pin projected on the inside of the panel 1.
When mounting such conventional shadow mask 3 in the inside of the panel 1, the resilient support member 10 attached to the frames 4 is pressed inwardly and moved toward the panel 1, so that the engaging hole 14 is aligned with the panel pin 2. Then, if the resilient support member 10 is released to return to the original position by its resilient force, the panel pin 2 is firmly inserted into the engaging hole 14. However, in this case, if the plural resilient members 10 fixed to the frames 4 of the shadow mask 3 are not moved precisely in parallel with the panel 1, the engaging holes 14 may not only be aligned with the panel pins as shown in FIG. 2, but also the shadow mask 3 may contact the screen of the panel 1 so as to damage the phosphor layers of the screen. Moreover it is very difficult to precisely move the shadow mask toward the panel while pressing the plural resilient support members.